


Creatures

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Blood, Mild wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You are Elizabeth's new toy, but she still has one thing she wants you to do.





	Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). I don't even have ALL my works anymore so this pseud is a storage account for the fics I still have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

You know perfectly well that you are a new toy to Elizabeth but you can’t really complain. She’s different from any other person you met in your life. She’s life and death at the same time. She’s everything you ever wanted and more. She’s a friend, a lover, a mother, a sister. Everything and nothing. You knew when you first saw her at the bar of Hotel Cortez that you will be seeing her again soon and you were right. That evening you found her waiting for you in your room and she made you hers.   
You think of yourself as a vampire now. Nor dead or alive but Countess doesn’t like that word for some reason. When she talks about who you are she calls you ‘creatures of the night’. Maybe it’s most fitting. That you feed on blood doesn’t mean that you’re anything similar to those fanged jokes that everyone tries to make so mysterious and scary on TV and in the movies. Real monsters are far more terrifying, that’s what you learned.  
It was no secret to you that Countess might move on and she probably will once she’s bored with you and your presence but you don’t mind it. You love her in a way that you are willing to let her go if needed. You saw enough people lusting after her and wishing to be by her side. Donovan, Tristan. You are sure there’s plenty more, but for now you are her number one and that’s all that matters. It’s like a game to you and before you are ready to go off into the world by yourself the Countess is looking after you and you’re completely happy about it. You know you still need a lot to learn.  
You’re sitting on the couch in Countess’ luxurious room that resembles more of an apartment to you, waiting for her to return. You met her when she was returning from somewhere at the first floor. You were talking to Liz and when Countess entered the Hotel she was wearing a happy smile. She told you to wait in her room and now you’re here, sipping on your drink.  
Finally you see the door open and Elizabeth walks into the room. She takes her heavy black coat off her shoulders and drops it on the nearest table.  
“I have a present to you.” She announces as she circles around the couch and pours herself a drink. You’re following her with your eyes in silence. You are eager to know what it is, but you know you can’t rush her. Anyone but her.   
After Countess has her drink she returns to the couch and sits next to you looking you straight in the eyes. Once more you are captivated by her beauty. No woman should be allowed to be this beautiful.  
“I got you a man.” Elizabeth says and stops to wait for your reaction. You frown and tilt your head just a little feeling confused.  
“But why?” You ask after a pause. Sex never really was your primary goal in anything and that’s probably why you interest the Countess so much, but why did she get you a man if she knows this?  
“He will be your first independent feeding, Y/N.” Countess takes a sip of her drink and you do the same. You almost forgot you have a drink in your hand. It’s good you didn’t drop it because that might ruin Elizabeth’s good mood.  
“But I have fed on my own before.” You say and you see that sly smile on Countess’ lips that appears so often.  
“You never killed anyone my dear. And if you want to live on your own when our paths part you need to know how to do it.” She takes another sip but you don’t feel like drinking anymore so you just put your glass on the table and frown turning back to her.  
“I don’t want to kill anyone. At least not today.” You mutter and Countess chuckles.  
“You might find it pleasant, Y/N. You know I only want what’s good for you.” She leans in and gently strokes your cheek with pads of her fingers. Even her touch is otherworldly and it makes a shiver go down your body.  
“Yes I know, but… killing a person? I’m not even hungry now.” You try to change her mind even if you are pretty sure that’s impossible.  
“You will do it, Y/N, won’t you?” Elizabeth says like she already decided for you and you look into her eyes for a moment then swallow hardly.  
“Make me.” You mutter and Countess quirks an eyebrow at you, then leans even closer. You can smell her perfume now.  
“Be a good girl and do as I ask you, okay?” She whispers as she leans to your lips and you swallow again feeling like something is stuck at the back of your throat.   
When your lips meet you feel like floating. Elizabeth’s kisses always have this effect on you and it’s in no way sexual. It’s like being kissed by a deity, so pure but tasting like a sin too.   
After Countess leans back you feel dizzy from the kiss and just smile to her feeling like your head is in the clouds.  
“Okay, I’ll do it.” You say standing up and Countess follows you with her eyes not rising after you.  
“Do you want me to go with you?” She asks with a satisfactory smirk on her lips and you smile to her.  
“I’m a big girl, I can handle it myself.” You promise and Countess nods to you approving your dedication.  
“Come back soon.” She says and you give her another smile.  
“As soon as I’m done.” You look at her for a moment, appreciating her and her whole being then you walk to the door with Countess watching your back.  
When you walk out she smiles and takes one sip of her drink.  
“Too precious to let go.” She mutters to herself while thinking about you.


End file.
